Camping is Magic
by 41Naf-Redips
Summary: Its the Summer Ascension holiday, a time when colts and fillies do something amazing before the last day of summer. What will the CMC do? Whats wrong with Scootaloo?
1. Prologue

Camping is Magic  
><span> By: 41Naf Redips

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or other story related elements. This is not for profit.

In the Land of Equestria, there was a small tradition among the young fillies and colts. In the waning days of summer time there was a need to do something extrordinary before the fall season kicked in. Something bold, something daring, something out of their comfort zone. This was called "Summer Ascension".

In the town of Ponyville, there lived two genius colts, one of great mind, one of great action, who lived every summer day like it was their last summer day. Their names where Grandeur and Knoun and along with their friends, they created great invention after invention day after day. This is in no way their story however, it was approximintly about four mares, four stallions, a handful of colts and fillies and the unexpected dangers of camping in the Everfree Forest.

**"Cutie Mark Crusader Kung Fu Masters!" **shouted three fillies eutheusiasticly.

Their names were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. And they were three uprising martial artists... Of course you know this is false if you ever watched the show. The trio are really just ponies with no cutie marks to signify a special talent so they quest whenever they can to find their special talent. This week, martial arts at the _Hooves of Fury _martial arts dojo.

Apple Bloom, an earth pony, was getting up on the arms of Sweetie Belle, a unicorn, who had climbed up on the shoulders of Scootaloo, a pegasus. With all three in a totem pole posistion, Scootaloo ran on her hind legs towards the makeshift gauntlet of various martial arts equipment set up to test their might. As she ran, Sweetie Belle prepared to launch Apple Bloom towards the spinning obsticles while preparing herself for the hardened obstacles and Scootaloo was preparing for the sharpened obstacles. Before Scootaloo could perform, the sensei of the dojo came out and stepped in to stop the three girls from doing something stupid. Which was this.

With his classicly trained kung fu mastery, Sensei Horseshio Sundial jumped, grabbed Apple Bloom, scooped up Scootaloo and and just caught Sweetie Belle before she got to the gauntlet. With a heavy sigh and stern look on his face, he regreted his decision to let the three girls alone for a minute. The three looked disgraced in themselves too. Then the gauntlet gave way under the pressure of the objects and broken pieces shattered the windows. The Sensei then dialed up their respective care givers.

"I am dreadfully sorry to trouble you all with your children's impulsive behavior, but this was too grave an occurance to ignore" Said Sensei Sundial towards Apple Bloom's grandmother Granny Smith, Sweetie Belle's parents Magnum and Pearl and Scootaloo's father, Speedster who were gathered in the non-destroyed area of the dojo. "I know it was not intentional to wreck my dojo, but they would more than likely have gotten hurt, and that is what frustrates me more, that I may have been too late too stop my pupils from injuring themselves" He finished, his brow furrowed more.

"Oh my... You're dedication to our kids is remarkable Mr. Sundial but we insist on paying for our daughter's accident" said Pearl.

"We're not very proud of what you've done today, Sweetie Belle" said Magnum, sternly. "This was so very dangerous, what could you be possibly thinking?"

Sweetie Belle gave her excuse. "Well, Scootaloo said Rainbow Dash was a blackbelt and she-"

"Hey! You said you didn't want to sing today so you said lets do something sporty" rebunked Scootaloo.

"Actually the both of you said I was too chicken to try running the gauntlet that Scoot wanted to make instead of roof repair" said Apple Bloom matter of factly. "And then I had to construct it by myself-"

The three were getting more angry towards another and were about to strike each other until Granny Smith came in.

"Now, all three of ya'll, cut that out right now or I'll give you each a good paddlin'!"

This stopped the three in their tracks.

"Thank you, Granny Smith" said Sundial. "Now I think that my dojo is now off limits towards them until they can learn to control themselves"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" All three said in unison.

"No buts about it" said Speedster. "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime"

Sweetie Belle's parents signed some checks to repair the damages done and the caregivers trotted their unruly youths back home and sent them up to their rooms.

In Scootaloo's room, her father came in to talk to her.

"Honey?" he peeked in the room and saw Scootaloo tearfully laying on her bed. "Are you okay?"

"I just sniff wanted to earn my cutie mark, I didn't want to wreck Sesei Sundial's dojo"

"Scoot, he said he wasn't mad, he was just mad that he may have not been there to stop you-"

"I know, but you could have gotten really hurt. Is that how you wanted to spend the last days of summer?"

"...No"

Speedster sat upon the bed next to her. "Is there something else bugging you?"

Scootaloo was mum about this matter. "Am I grounded for the rest of summer?"

"Well... That depends, hunbun. Can you promise me no more dangerous stunts for the rest of the summer?" He said, knowing the new year's homework will keep her busy for awhile.

"But what if that's related to my cutie mark?"

"Well... that's a bridge we'll cross eventually. I just worry about you, riding on your scooter all around town, jumping over potholes, grinding on the rails-"

"I _have_ a helmet"

Speedster sighed. "I know. But I don't know what to do if something bad happened to you"

Scootaloo's eyes were getting less puffy now. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Summer Ascension is coming up. I was wondering, could I join the campout Cheerilee's planning for it on the weekend?"

"I don't know..."

"She has flyers at Sugarcube Corner I could get you"

"Hmm. I'll make up my mind after I read it. But if I do let you go, your promise still stands. No dangerous stunts, or you'll be grounded for three months. Understood?"

"Yes" she said, revealing a smile. He hugged her and went to cook dinner. He figured there was still something bothering her, he hoped he could decipher it before she leaves home for the trip.

The next day felt like a whole new day. Scootaloo, fighting every urge to speed up on her scooter, rode out to most every pony's favorite sweet shop, Sugarcube Corner. She opened up the door to find that a newborn foal and a grown up stallion rushed out the door and knocked her on her back. If she could fly, she would worry that her wings were broke.

"Pound Cake, stop!" shouted the stallion being dragged, Carrot Cake, owner of the store along with his wife.

Scootaloo got up, only to be knocked down again when a pink bouncing mare came out the door.

"I'll help you Mister Cake!" said the pink mare known as Pinkie Pie.

Scootaloo, still sore, waddled in. The store was filled with her classmates from the previous year, signing up for the camping trip. She glanced over to check for Apple Bloom's big pink hair bow or Sweetie Belle's bright pink and purple mane. She was having trouble spotting them untill the dark purple school teacher bumped into her.

"Oh, hi Cheerilee" Scootaloo said.

"Hello Scootaloo, are you here to sign up for the trip?"

"Actually, I'm just here to get the flyers, my dad might not let me go because of the accident at the dojo yesterday"

"So i've heard. Well, I hope you can make it" as she walked out the door.

"Scoot! Over here!" shouted Sweetie Belle from across the room. Scootaloo walked over.

"My mom and dad say I can go and Apple Bloom got permission too, you gonna come?"

Apple Bloom then said "I hope so. Maybe we could find something to earn our cutie marks like hang gliding or zip cording or-"

"Except I promised my dad I wouldn't do any more stunts so I might not be able to go"

"What! You gotta come!"

"Hiking, fishing, fire making, fire fighting, kick boxing, regular boxing, factory assembly..." Apple Bloom continued

"I know, but my dad is really mad at me. If I give him the flyer I bet he will though"

"Ice fishing, crypto zoology, extreme parkour, park conservation..."

The three were silenced when their teacher came in.

"Excuse me, everypony, four of my supervisors have told me they can't go on the trip. Unless I find four more who could supervise, the trip is off"

Huge swaths of "Awws" and "Nooo!"s came flooding in. Scootaloo was forelorned on this, but an incandescent lamp burst into flames inside her mind.

"Actually, Miss Cheerlie, I've got four people who could help"

"Really Scootaloo? That would be great, who are they?"

Scootaloo's incandescent lamp has fizzed out now.

"Uhhh... I'll go get them! Come on guys!" she grabbed Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and rushed out the door.

"Who said they'll help" inquired AB.

"Uhh, I kinda lied" admitted Scoot.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" said SB.

"Only one thing we can do; lie through our teeth and somehow get four ponies to help out"

"Applejack, Big Mac and Graany are all busy this weekend" said AB

"Wait! Fluttershy was an awesome babysitter! maybe she'll help, she totally scared off a cockatrice last time" shouted SB

"Well, lets get a move on!" Scoot said happily, as AB attached her wagon to the end of her scooter. "We don't have much time before Cheerilee sees through my lie"

As the trio of girls rode off to the cottage of Fluttershy, they triumphantly exclaimed their usual catchphrase;

**Cutie Mark Crusader Campout-Recruitment!**

**A/N: **Well, this is my first MLPFIM fanfic, and, as a brony, required by the brony code to make. How'd it do? I promise to get back to work on Gideon Rise to Power soon. Wonder if I should make drawings of the three ocs I made. I already have a story in mind for one or all the Mane 6 pets or Spike to be a secret agent fighting Doctor Hoofenshmirtz. BTW I based Sensie Horshio Sundialon the late great Vancouver Judo master Yoshio Sanda, the first and only 9th degree black belt in canada who was even awarded with the Order of Canada for beign just awesome.


	2. Recruitment Drive

Camping is Magic  
><span> By: 41Naf Redips

Chapter One:  
>Recruitment Drive<p>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or other story related elements. This is not for profit.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were now rushing their way towards the beautiful cottage home of the pegasus known as Fluttershy. She was a shy, quiet and unassuming mare who took care of all the animals found in edges of the Everfree Forest and ones from all around Ponyville. Previously, she watched over the trio of girls when Sweetie Belle's older sister Rarity couldn't watch them because of a big order of dresses she had to make over night. The girls were a handful for the neurotic mare, but her courage to save them from a cockatrice, a creature who turned ponies into stone, prevailed.

"Oh, hello, girls" said Fluttershy. "What brings you here? Not here to be Cutie Mark Crusader Vetrinarians again? Angel hasn't really forgotten that" she asked, as Angel the bunny made a saking fist motion towards them. Angel the bunny was a very angry bunny rabbit most days.

"No, we learned our lesson after we tried the triple bybass surgery, we just want to ask you something" said Applebloom.

"What is it?"

AB, SB and Scoot all took a deep breath and spoke together.

"WEDON''"

Fluttershy's mane was now standing on edge from hearing the trio's request. Angel was planted firm to a wall looking like a fuzzy pancake. The animals were all spooked and hid for cover.

After popping her ears back, Fluttershy, blushing, gave a reply;

"I...I was at the top of your list?"

"Of course, you're the nicest pony I know!" SB said

"You even got a death glare for bad animals, thats so tough and cool!" said Scoot

"If there was anyone who could lead us through a trek in the Ever Free Forest, it'd be you!" said AB.

It felt like a twenty seconds before anyone moved. Fluttershy's face was glowing more red by the second until she quickly corralled all three and gave them a gigantic hug.

"You three are just the sweetest fillies I've ever seen!"

"So I take it we can count you in?" AB asked.

"Yes!"

One down. Three to go. Scootaloo was pleased by the outcome, but like a worm at the Apple family ranch, the worm of doubt was digging itself out. Cheerilee is going to find out their lie and will likely just call her father and other parents. And with them, the less chance of them doing something to get their cutie marks. Another semester as "blank flanks".

Back at Sugar Cube corner, two young unicorn colts named Snips and Snails, were watching their teacher trot up and down the room waiting for their classmates to return.

"Hey, Snails" asked the stout greenish blue unicorn.

"Yeah, Snips?" asked the lanky yellow unicorn.

"If those girls don't drum up four non-parent volunteers, we might get stuck with boring old grownups like Berry Punch coming on the trip"

"Uugh, she's so booooring"

"Yeah. But if they don't come, that's what will happen. We gotta distract Cheerilee, make sure she doesn't leave the building"

"How? She's really smart and... well, we marched a giant star bear thingie through town"

Snips furrowed his brow. "Hmmm. Listen close, I got a plan"

The three were now making their way to the town library, home to the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her dragon, Spike. Twilight was the personal student to the most powerful pony in all Equestria, Princess Celestia. She was the one who raises the sun and takes personal responsibility of all the land.

They opened the door to see Twilight using her magic to rotate every book in the library and putting them on shelves. You could not tell where the books started and the library began.

"Hi Twilight!" shouted SB, causing Twilight to lose focus and almost drop three heavy books on Spike.

"Oh cool, I didn't drop any books! Sorry Spike"

"S'allright Twi" said the dragon, catching his breath after almost being squashed. "Hi Bloom, Belle and Scoots, what's up?"

"Hey, Spike. I like your scales today, they're really shiney" said AB. SB nudged her to ask Twilight the question. "Oh, right... Uh, would you like to join us, Cheerlie and the rest of the class on a trip to the Ever Free forest for Summer Ascension?"

"Summer Ascension? I remember mine, instead of reading book I had, I read every book I had _backwards_" TS said with a hearty chuckle. "I would like to but I might get people who want to take on some books"

"Pleeeee" started the trio.

"Well if Spike takes all the management"

"Aaaaaaasssseeeee"

"Ok, ok, don't hurt yourselves. I'll go, hopefully I won't get petrifiyed by a cockatrice again"

Another one down. Now for the next two, the CMC knew they would be harder to be buttered up.

"Remember the plan, Snails?"

"Yuppers"

"Good" said Snips. "Get to work then"

Snails went up to the duo's teacher.

"Miss Cheerilee?"

"Yes, Snails?"

"Can you tell me the story of your first summer ascension?"

"Oh, its barely a story worth mentioning, but if you'd like to hear it" she started. Snips was then tapped on the shoulder by his classmate, the ever sour Diamond Tiara.

"Hey, Snoops, did Cheerlie say if she was going to cancel the trip or not?"

"It's _Snips_, and no, she didn't. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle haven't come back with four other ponies to be volunteers so Cheerlie might cancel the trip if they don't come back soon"

"Don't be stupid, Miss Cheerlie wouldn't cancel the trip on us, she'll probably just get our parents to help chaperone"

"And that's better? If we get our parents, we won't be able to do anything we want up on the trip!"

DT ponderd this statement, and quickly replied. "What can I do to help?"

"Just find a way to distract Miss Cheerilee and she won't notice how long the others have been gone" DT nodded in agreement and called her best friend, the grey pony named Silver Spoon, over to help. Soon the two fillies got more and more foals to join in on Snips and Snails' plan of distracting Cheerlie any way they could.

"I love it when a plan comes together" said Snips, triumphantly.

The Cutie Mark Crusader were now about to enter the Carousel Boutique where SB's sister Rarity worked and lived, making dresses and acessories for everypony. She was one of Ponyville's greatest designers and had many connections to the elite fashion world of Canterlot.

Sweetie Belle tried to open the door, only to find it locked. She tried knocking on the door. Rarity's voice popped out, exclaming she was coming. She unlocked the door to see the trio.

"Hi girls, sorry if I look unkempt today, I was up very late working on new designs" the unkemptness she spoke of was just a few loose strands of mane. SB wasn't suprised at this.

"No, no, you look great every day, Rarity" said Scootaloo.

"Aww, thank you darling"

"We were wondering..." started Apple Bloom. "If you would like to come with us and our class to the camping trip in the Ever Free Forest for the weekend of Summer Ascension"

Rarity was silent, and then walked backwards into the store, relocking the door. "Sorry girls, I'm head _screeee _to a _screee _tunnel, I've lost_ scree _connection"

"Please, Sis. Remember the fun we had at the Sister Hooves Social? You were so happy to be covered in mud and **we acted like for real sisters for once**"

"Oh, you do _**not**_ play that card with me, missy" Rarity said, sticking her head out of a window. "We both know I love you very much and-"

"Ok, don't go. I know there's other mares to have fun with"

"Oh no, I'm going to that campout, whether you like it or not!" Rarity said, determined than ever to prove her sister wrong.

"Ok, ok, if you insist" SB said, trying her hardest to hide a smile. With Rarity's insistance, the trio only had one more pony to ask and Scoot knew from the minute they started who to ask.

"She may be a drama queen, but I love her" said SB when the girls were riding away from the store.

"Who we gonna ask now?" inquired AB

"Like you gotta ask?" said Scoot from the front of the scooter-pulled wagon. "I know Rainbow Dash's weather management schedule like the back of my hand, we gotta get her!"

It felt like five minutes of driving, but Scootaloo had an iron will. near the centre of town, the CMC saw Rainbow Dash stomping on the clouds, one after another, to make the rainfall occur right on schedule. This was a harrowing job, but RD wanted herself to do all the work on the rainfall order.

"Rainbow Dash! Hey, Rainbow Dash!" They all screamed.

RD heard their ruckus and flew towards them.

"Well, hello miss president of my fan-club. What brings you here?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, I would be really honored if you got to lead us on a trip to the ever free forest on a camp out for the summer ascension before you rock and are so awesome and-"

"Long story short, Rainbow Dash, we would like it if you helped chaperone the trip Miss Cheerlie planned this weekend" AB said, translating Scoot's hero worship jibber jabber.

"Well, sure. I totally rocked at the EFF when me and my friends fought Nightmare Moon waaay back. You won't have any problems with any monsters around"

Scootaloo was so happy her hero could come with them. Now that they had the four volunteers needed, they told RD the same instructions they told the other three and made their way back to Sugar Cube Corner.

After the long trip back, the three were about to enter until the store owner, Mr Cakes, came up from behind being dragged by his pegasus son, Pound Cake and flattened Scootaloo. Again. Pinkie Pie bounced over the thee girls.

"I'll help you Mr. Cake!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

When they finally stepped in, Cheerlie was finishing off a lecture of some sort.

"And that's how you callibrate a-" She sees the trio enter the store. "Oh, hello girls. I take the smiles on your faces that you found me four volunteers?"

"Oh yes, Miss Cheerilee" said AB.

"We got Fluttershy and Twilight" started SB

"And Rarity and Rainbow Dash" finished Scoot

"That's wonderful! Everypony, the trip is back on! I'll have to go talk to them now" and on that note, she was gone.

After that everypony went out of the store and Scootaloo rode along back home to give the flyers to her father. If he signed them, she was as good as gold to join the trip. She didn't want to think of the alternatives.

She entered her house to see both her parents there. Her mother must have come back from her buisness trip in Apple-Loosa, she thought. She could be gone for more than two weeks at a time.

"Hiya, pumpkin" said her mother, while giving her a giant hug. Her mother's name was Soaryn and she was a pegasus buissness woman who worked with Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara's father. "Your father told me of what happened in the dojo the other day"

Scootaloo loosened her hug. "Yeah... I'm really sorry, it was-"

"No need to explain, your dad filled me in. And I agree with him, no more dangerous stunts for the rest of summer"

"Yes, mom. How was your trip?"

Her mother told her about the trip and Scootaloo was just happy to have her mother back for a few more weeks. With her, she wasn't as strict as Speedster would be, and she would do abit of spoiling while she was home.

"Sweetie" said Speedster. "I read the flyers, It sounds like your teacher has everything under control. I'll let you go, just on our condition. Alright?"

"Thankyouthankouthankyou!" Scoot said while hopping up and down

"What? I don't get a hug? What happened to the pecking order?" Speedster joked with his dry sense of humor.

Scoot gave him a huge hug, for both letting her go with her friends and just for being all together for the time being.

**A/N: **I guess I based Scoot's father on my Uncle, who has a very dry sense of humor and could be really stern to my hyperactive cousin. I also made my oc characters based on Phineas and Ferb from the prologue on deviantart; .com/#/d4qzjs1.


	3. Into the Woods

Camping is Magic  
>By: 41Naf Redips<p>

Chapter Two:  
>Into the Woods<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or other story related elements. This is not for profit.

The day of the big camping trip has come. Scootaloo was packing her backpack for the trip. She managed to squeeze in her flashlight, pillow, first aid kit, helmet, tennis racket, tennis balls, baseball bat, baseball, football, cleets, water, toilet paper, a small shovel, a compass, a sheath of arrows and a silver bow, a basketball, mountain climbing gear, a flare gun and some of her favorite snacks. As she lifted the monolithic backpack, she was crushed into the next floor of the house.

"Oh good, I was just about to call you down" said Speedster, as he grabbed the backpack.

After loading the backpack onto her wagon, Scoot began prepping her scooter to handle the rough terrain of the Ever Free Forest. She had to make sure her wheels were sturdy for the rough, gravely terrain. Her father came up behind her. "Hey, I thought you might like this"

He passed to her _Fantastic Creatures and where to find them_ by Newt Scamaredon. "It was a favorite of mine when I was your age" he said. "I hope you like it"

"Thanks, dad" she replied. Her mother came in the room.

"Almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll wheel over to Fluttershy's house and-"

"No need to, hun bun. Me and your father will walk with you. Can't expect us to say goodbye to our only daughter so early in the morning, can you?" inquired Soaryn.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you can, if you want to..."

"Come on, sport, its not like we can replace you with the Cake's infant son, he's a great flyer"

Scootaloo's demenor sank more so with her father's joke.

"I'm just kidding Scoot, I mean-"

"That's enough" Soaryn whispered. "She knows it's just a joke"

"It's alright, mom, I know its just a joke" Scoot said, hiding any trace of saddness in her voice.

A slight awkward pause began between the three. Speedster broke the silence.

"Well, lets not keep Miss Cheerilee waiting any longer"

The three began their way to Fluttershy's house, the designated spot for all those involved in the trip to gather. Scoot was having a rough time with her luggage so her parents lightened the load by not walking too fast and carrying some of her things. As they walked nearer to Fluttershy's home, her father spoke up.

"Honey, I was thinking..."

Scootaloo perked up.

"The junior summer flight camp may be over, but the next one is coming up next year"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to sign up next year? I know we forgot the sign up registration this year, and we got you all those sports equipment to make it up to you..."

"Yeah, I really love them"

"I knew you would, mother's intuition and all that" said Soaryn

"But I know you'll make the best camper there, you might even be as good as Rainbow Dash" he said, with a wink. After lecturing her on every Cutie Mark Crusader folly, she was surprised he did pay attention to her when she came back from her Rainbow Dash fanclub meetings.

"Oh, yeah, it sounds great. But maybe I can find something to do instead, like a job helping Apple Bloom at the ranch or something"

"But you were really excited to go this year, Scootaloo" said Soaryn

"Yeah its nothing nevermind"

Her parents looked at each other.

"Scootaloo, please tell us whats wrong" Speedster beckened

"Its **nothing**"

"It sounds like something" her father prodded

"Well its not, leave me alone, no wait you already do that"

"Scoot, please, we're just want to help you" her mother pleaded

"Too bad, we're here" Scootaloo said, peering the cottage. She then walked faster than her parents but couldn't keep up the pace.

"Honey, please, you're only hurting yourself if you can't talk to us"

"Bored now" Scoot said. She had to stop due to the weight of her luggage.

Her mother continued; "Come on, are you not going to say goodbye to us?"

Scootaloo was mumbling under her breath. Her parents put her stuff down and went up to her.

"Please, Scootaloo, we just want to help" her father said. She wouldn't budge.

"Listen, honey, would it make you feel better if we said that the _No Dangerous Stunts_ rule wasn't on anymore?" her mother said with a desperate grin.

Scootaloo still wouldn't budge. Her parents had grim faces on.

"Well, I guess you want to go see your friends now. But I want you to know that we love you, no matter what and you can tell us anything" he father told her. And with that, they gave her a kiss and were off. After they were a distance away, Scoot looked at them. They weren't looking back. Scoot gave a soft "Please come back" as they were going out of distance.

"Howdy, Scootaloo!" exclaimed Apple Bloom

"Hey Scootaloo!" shouted Sweetie Belle

Scootaloo exchanged pleasantries with her two best friends before Cheerlie silenced all the fillies present.

"Attention everypony, please can I have your attention? Thank you. Now, you're all familiar with the four mares Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle has gathered up a few days ago" she said, while pointing to Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. The three girls smiled at their achievement. "And let me introduce to your four stallions who glady lend their hooves for the big trip; Caramel, Lucky, Quake and Ace" she finished, with applause following.

Caramel Chancealot was a forgetful earth pony whose special talent was cobbling horse shoes, represented by three horseshoe cutie marks. Lucky was Caramel's best friend who sold kitchenware in the Ponyville Marketplace and his special talent was probability, represented by three clovers. Quake was a serious pony who worked at the spa, he spoke in a heavy Caballo Terrian accent. His special talent was massaging anypony into sedation, represented by a fine gloved hoof cutie mark. Lastly, Ace was the fourth best tennis player in equestria. He was loud and energetic and his talent was tennis, represented by, what else, a tennis ball.

"What's up Ev-ery-Po-ny!" shouted Ace, alot of the colts responded in kind with the same loudness.

The fillies and colts were separated into four small groups for the eight volunteers to manage; Fluttershy and Caramel, Twilight and Lucky, Quake and Rarity and Ace and Rainbow Dash. AB and Scoot were in the final group along with Dinky Hooves, Snips, Snails, Truffle Shuffle and Shady Daze.

Scootaloo was still having some difficulties with her luggage. Rainbow Dash came up to her

"Need a hand?"

Scootaloo's spirits were lifted as her idol helped her. "Jeez, thats alot of stuff you got in here"

"Well, maybe a strong stallion could help you, dear" said Ace, in a sly tone

"Phhh, like I need your help. If I needed help I'll ask the other top three tennis players of Equestria" RD egged on

"Well, let's make this more interesting. First one to carry their luggage up to the campsite has to paint the winner's home"

"Hope you're hungry because your gonna eat my dust!"

With great speed, the two gathered their luggage and ran their way to the campsite.

"Ah don't think they're a comin' back" said AB, annoyed.

"Yes they will, Rainbow will beat him in ten seconds flat" Scoot protested.

"Yeah!" said Snips and Snails in unison.

A full minute went by.

"My momma would've stayed with us. My sister would've been back here by now" said Dinky.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Diamond Tiara, coming from the enterance.

"We got ditched" said Truffle Shuffle.

"My group's not doing better. Twilight keeps getting distracted by all the plants. I suppose you can come up with us, just don't drag us down more than we are, please"

And so the forgotten group got to where Twilight and Lucky's group were and explained their situation. Twilight was suprised at her friend's and Ace's behavior and apologized on their behalves. Then they continued their trip.

"Can we take a break, my bag's feeling really heavy" Twilight said, visibly sweating. Then her zipper started moving.

"Ahh! A ghost!" screamed Silver Spoon, DT's best friend.

"Dear mother of Celestia huff It was huff getting cramped in there" came a voice that sounded like it was dehydrated, a voice of someone who managed to stow away for so long in one small bag.

"Spike!" Twilight said, confused

"Spike!" AB said with much delight

**A/N: **I guess this would be the end of act one, what'd you guys think? I have no idea of how ideas for characters get brewed together so I hope mine have a chance of sticking. Also I've noticed that my link to my deviant page didn't work so you can just google the name Count Kraumburger1 and see what you get.


End file.
